


Into Unknown Sin

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, maybe Incest (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Lance is new to University, his family decided he needed to go since he was one of the older one of his brothers and sisters and he was pretty smart. University wasn't all so bad. But was it all that simple?Teacher Shiro because i have a thing for that 8DDD yup!! (LMAO sorry im no good with titles XD)





	Into Unknown Sin

**Author's Note:**

> ooook~ I'm baack with another fic 8D don't worry... i don't think it will be too long and i will continue to update fast (I hope) im not so good at mixing couples but i think i will be able to make this fic work lol  
> it might get confused with all the flash backs and past relationships but hopefully you will understand XD  
> my English is not to bright. i might need a new Beta for this bcs i can't bother Desi since she isn't even into Voltron D: I'd feel awful to force it on her ehhh *sweat*
> 
> welll~ I hope you like the first chapter..Un Beta-ed D:!!! ehhh i will do my best to find a beta fast and make it better I promise. for now here is the 'raw' version of it xD Enjooooy~

Lance knew what he was doing was wrong.. it was so..very wrong..

He never did such a thing before, nor did he ever fantasize over it. The usual idea of a relationship for Lance was a happy life with a loving boyfriend... maybe one day move together and get old enjoying each others company. He wanted a loyal partner and somebody he could fully trust, love and respect. 

But this wasn't happening right now.. when university started Lance decided that he should just try risking a bit. Some of his classmates actually had a similar experience and said it was fun to try it before committing to another single person. So why not have fun?

At first... he thought it was a bad idea... what if his parents found out? What self respect would he have of himself later? What would others think! All this things were floating over his head for days... weeks... months..

Until it happened. It all just..happened?

 

The body on top of him was so erotic his eyes were glued to him like in a trans. His breath tickling the curve of his neck, fingers barely touching the skin as he caressed his chest and lower belly. 

Lance groaned in frustration as the hand moved away from his belt and moved over to his chin.

-Lance...-

The voice was a mere whisper but Lance heard it loud and clear. Such an erotic voice just as much as the whole sight of him was alluring. His erection was still trapped between his jeans, getting tighter and tighter every time the other man spoke.

-hur...ry...-

Shaky hands moved over the older man's shoulder as he tried to grip for balance but found it hard since his whole body wasn't moving like he wanted it.

-ssshh... all in due time...-

Again with that tempting voice...

He tried to flip them over, hands roaming all over his shoulder as he scratched his back, earning sweet moans from the other. Finally his attention was fully at him, as he flipped his tongue out to tease. 

The older man couldn't stop himself as he reached out to bite and nibble at that sweet pink tongue, that was exposed to him so willingly.   
His saliva was dripping down his chin as his mouth was devoured by the other, older man, on top of him. Finally his partner decided to have mercy, moving his hand lower and releasing the stress in Lance's pants. 

The belt fell off quite fast with a loud click and thump on the floor before the pants reached the edge of the bed and landed next to the belt.

Lance was in heaven as he felt a sudden release on his erection, but it lasted only for few seconds. His partner now in control took his erection stroking It gently, poking the tip and provoking Lance into making more and more erotic sounds.

-i..uuh...im...

-your voice turns me on so much!! moan louder for me...!!-

-t..the neigh..ahhh...nnh...-

-who cared!!-

Lance threw his head back, trying to bury it between the pillows just to stop his voice from making more and more embarrassing moans but it only have a huge advantage as his loved kissed and bit the nape of his neck. Lance jumped at the sensation, not sure if it was the gentle touch over his neck or the hungry hand down on his erection. It was pleasure from both sides and it drove him crazy.

Sex was indeed something Lance would want to experience again, hoping his partner will still be the same.  
His minds was still focused on the 'ideal' relationship, even tho in the back of his head he knew that his partner, wasn't ready for such a commitment.

-i..its hot...s..so hot...-

His voice broke at that sentence as his mind went blank for a moment, the other grinning at those words.

-your hot!! your hot as Hell!!-

-nnghh...Shi...ahh...-

The room was now filled with low, sensual moans, while the temperature rose, making all this experience more and more erotic for Lance.  
They didn't even get to the penetrating part and Lance was already a moaning mess. Žlance was scared of course... he never had sex with a man. How would it even feel? Would it hurt? Would it be worth it? Since this part was really enjoyable maybe even the rest won't be so bad? Right?

Oh how good would he feel with his lover filling him to the hilt. He knew is lover would make it pleasurable. He was more then sure... Watching his lustful and erotic expression would make Lance die from happiness. Or just cum way to fast, which was an option he couldn't nor wouldn't was to experience.

-Im...s..so close I can't...-

-just a little bit more!! be a good boy-

That surely wasn't helping Lance's situation, the hand on his member was moving faster and faster as he tried to reach out for his lovers member to give him some satisfaction. His partner slapped his hand away before pinning it back besides his head.

-not today doll!! today is all about you...-

-nngh...but you...-

-we will have lots of time for this..don't worry...-

His lover licked his lips, wanting to seduce Lance even more, and it worked as the other closed his eyes feeling a hot sensation roam all over his body. He came so fast he didn't even realize it.

Wet, thick liquid dripped down to his thighs, Lance panting loud now, not concerned if the neighbors would hear him anymore.   
The older man removed his hand and licked the while liquid on his palm, making Lance feel hot all over. God he was getting hard again just with this incredible sight. How was this man allowed to be real? In any fantasy Lance ever had, never did he imagined his partner would be so gorgeous.

-was it good?-

-oh...y..yea..it was..perfect!!-

The older man laughed and rose up, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Lance noticed the big bulge in his pants as the other didn't even remove his pants and just kept it all inside. He didn't know why he didn't want to go all the way. 

Lance was more then willing to give in and just let him do as he pleased.. or at least let both of them enjoy. 

Sex was supposed to be a pleasure for both partners. Not just one.. 

-im sorry you didn't...you know...-

-ah? No worries..it was your first time right?-

-h..haah?-

-getting a hand job from a man..and on top of that...an older one...-

-wellllll-

Lance blushed as he had to agree. He never experienced sex with a woman, only mere kisses and flirting but with a man was totally something he didn't ever consider.   
He knew he could feel attraction as some of his friends were bisexual, but now he found out he was bi himself.

Not that it bothered him too much. He had nothing against it...with a sexy partner like this...the experience was all worth it.

-i...don't want it to end like this...-

He admitted sitting back and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand, wiping himself clean. It was embarrassing to admit it but Lance really did feel some connection between the two of them. Even in class.. when their eyes met and both of them seemed like the fully understood what the other wanted to say.

-it doesn't have to end Lance...-

His eyes sparkled when the older man spoke, giving Lance a whole new hope and goal in his life. He wanted to meet with him again...have more sexy time and maybe even become more... then just sex friends. 

It was a hard goal..but he wanted to archive it.

-but we have to keep it simple for now...you know what could happen if this came out..-

-d..don't worry im aware of the danger! It could cost you your job..-

-and your suspension! Im happy you worry for me but think about yourself too ok?-

He leaned closer and kissed his forehead gently, Lance feeling a strong connection between them.  
He blushed even more when those dark eyes looked at him with a whole new light.. something he didn't notice before.

-i ...l...-

-mmh?-

-err...i feel so good around you Shiro...-

He said, not truly admitting what he really wanted to say. Shiro smiled back at him and patted his head, before getting up from the bed.

-you need to sleep, tomorrow is a full schedule to go..and I have sooo much homework to fix..yours too you know?-

-yeaa...please give me a passing grade? Okeeey?-

-mmhh...-

Shiro knew Lance was just joking about it but he had to nod in negative as the other was just teasing him. He wanted Lance to know, apart from their private life, his school life won't be easy.

-no privileges your man!! you know the rules-

-aiiii sir!! don't worry!! you need to teach me good... so my grades stay up...- he teased -sooo...i will see you tomorrow?-

-yea... have a good night sleep...-

 

One more kiss on the lips and both of them parted for the night.. but not before Shiro hit the bathroom fast just to make sure... everything was cool...and fixed before embarrassing himself outside of Lance's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liiiked it 8D Im actually a Klance fan so much..this ship stole my soul lmaoo..but i like Shklance too...and Shlance... and Sheith (?) ohh my..  
> i love all Voltron ships Ok..OK??!   
> XDDD


End file.
